Z Thank You  ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: Prentiss gets a surprise from Reid when she gives him a lesson in kissing...this is in response to the Friday Fortune Cookie Challenge. ONESHOT


_Author's Note: This is just a 'little diddy' I wrote in response to the Fortune Cookie Challenge for today! I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!_

XXXXX

_Give someone an inch, and they'll take a mile._ Emily Prentiss added the proverbial 'in bed' and then rolled her eyes at her fortune. Right. Because she was _so_ sure to get lucky tonight. She threw the little slip of paper into the trashcan without a second thought. "_That's_ what I get for even reading the damn thing," she muttered to herself.

XXXXX

Reid's eyes followed every step she took as she walked across the bullpen and into Garcia's office. He loved the sway of her hips, the way her breasts pushed against the blue fabric of her just-the-right-amount-of-tight shirt. He was pretty sure she was the closest thing to perfect he'd ever seen. He was absently rolling his pen between the fingers and thumb of one hand and didn't even hear him approach.

"Boo," Derek said from behind him.

Reid practically flew up out of his chair. "Dammitt, Morgan!" he said as he spun his chair around, cheeks turning pink.

"Oooh, _dammitt,_" Morgan mocked. "That's a new one. When did you learn _that_ word?"

Reid shook his head. "When are you going to stop sneaking up on me?"

Morgan grinned. "When it stops being fun," he answered.

"Any idea when _that_ will be?" Reid pressed.

"When you stop almost pissing in your pants every time I do it," Morgan informed him. "So, when are you gonna make your move?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I…have no idea what you're talking about," Reid said evasively.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about Emily Prentiss, Reid. When are you gonna make a move?"

"Why…would I make a move?" Reid asked cautiously. Damn—this was one subject he did _not_ want to discuss with _anyone_—let alone a ladies man like Derek Morgan.

"I don't know," Derek said impatiently. "_Maybe_ it's the way you give her these sidelong glances when you think no one is looking. Or _maybe _it's the way you have drool running down your chin right now. Or _maybe—_just _maybe_—it's the way you can't stand up from the table for a good twenty minutes after Prentiss leaves the room."

Reid's eyes widened. "My legs fall asleep easily!" he sputtered in embarrassment.

"Yeah? Well, there are other parts of you that seem to wake up pretty quickly," Derek shot back in amusement.

Reid sighed. "I am _not_ even going there, Morgan."

Derek shrugged. "Suit yourself." It was about time someone lit a fire under boy genius' butt. "Maybe _I'll_ make a move," he said as he walked away.

XXXXX

"Maybe _I'll_ make a move," Reid muttered to himself. "_Jerk_." He wouldn't do that…would he? Yeah, Morgan liked to provoke him, but he wouldn't really hit on Emily when he knew Reid wanted her. _Would he?_ Reid sighed. He wasn't sure.

XXXXX

"Hey," Reid greeted Emily as he walked into the BAU conference room. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just taking a glance through some cold case files. You?"

Reid sighed. "I'm...just taking a break. The letters on the page started to run together."

Prentiss grinned. "Boy genius getting tired?" she ribbed.

"Hey, I'm more than just brain," he said hotly. Did _everyone_ see him that way?

Emily was taken aback at her friends' reaction to her teasing. "Reid, I didn't mean—"

"Forget it," he said.

"Reid," she said as he started to leave the room.

"What?" he asked as he turned around.

"Do you…want to brainstorm with me on some of these cases?" she asked by way of apology.

Reid gave her a small smile. "Sure."

XXXXX

She smelled so good. Not perfume-y, just…good. Her hair gave off a light coconut scent every time she moved her head, and Reid had to force himself not to breathe it in. If Morgan _did_ make a move on her…God help him!

"Are you interested in Morgan?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he wished he could take them back.

Prentiss lifted her head, giving him a whiff of coconuts again, and gave him a confused look. "Where did _that_ come from?" she asked in amusement.

Reid sighed. If ever there was a time to lie… "I just…I'm dating this girl and…nothing comes easily to me. Not like it does Morgan."

Prentiss laughed. "Reid, I am in no way attracted to Morgan." She wrinkled her nose. "Well, not like _that._ Is the guy good looking? Of course. And a woman _always_ enjoys a little eye candy. But my God, the only thing that's given more rides than Derek Morgan is Delta!"

Reid laughed. "True enough," he agreed.

Prentiss leaned over and elbowed him in the ribs. "You're seeing someone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's not like it's serious," he muttered. Did she have to be so excited at the prospect of him seeing someone else?

"Reid, in all the time I've known you, you've never had a date. Of course this is serious!" she contradicted.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out, Emily," he said dryly.

Emily laughed. "I'm sorry," she said half-heartedly.

"See…I haven't kissed her yet," he admitted. Ok, so it wasn't _really_ an admission since the whole thing was fabricated, but still…

"You haven't...kissed her yet?" she asked in surprise.

Reid shook his head. "No."

"How many…times have you gone out with her?"

Reid pretended to think about it. "Three," he answered. That was how many times he and Emily had been out with the rest of the team.

She pursed her lips and nodded.

"What?" he asked.

She sighed as she turned in her chair to face him. "It's just…well, if I went out with a guy three times, and he hadn't tried to kiss me yet…I'd assume he wasn't interested."

"Oh, _I'm_ interested," Reid said eagerly.

Prentiss laughed. "So you are."

"I just…don't have a lot of experience with this sort of thing. I mean…from listening to you and Garcia and JJ, a kiss can make or break it for you."

"This is true," Emily agreed.

"So, I need some advice," he said.

"On…how to kiss?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded. "What do…_you_ like?" he asked.

"I…" She took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Eye contact," she told him. "I like eye contact. Before you kiss me, gaze longingly into my eyes."

Ok, so he knew her use of the 'you' was generic, but it still made his heart skip a beat. "Right," Reid said with a nod. "What else?"

"Grab a lock of my hair, and run your fingers through it," she said, getting into her description. "Like it's the softest thing you've ever felt. Lean in slowly, and just…kiss my lips for a little bit. But then, push your tongue into my mouth leisurely, _tenderly_ because you're a gentleman. Start out slow, because you respect me. But deepen it, because you can't resist yourself…because you can't resist _me_."

"Right," Reid said. _That_ shouldn't be a problem.

"And for God's sake, when we're done, _don't _say thank you!"

Reid chuckled. Apparently she'd been _there_ before. He swallowed past the nervousness. "So…something like _this_," he said, as he gazed into her eyes, moving closer to her while staying seated.

"Right!" she said triumphantly. "Perfect!"

Reid almost rolled his eyes, but refrained. "And then…sort of like…_this_?" he said as he reached forward and grabbed a lock of her hair, tugging on it softly while he ran his fingers through it.

"Yes," she said, her eyes suddenly locked on his.

"So, would it help if I told you you look beautiful?" he asked in a low voice.

Emily couldn't say anything; she just bit her lower lip as she nodded. When Reid leaned forward, her eyelids fluttered closed. His lips met hers gently and he ran his tongue along her lower lip. Hers instantly parted for him, and he meant to move his tongue forward just like she'd said she liked, he really did. But suddenly, the word 'leisurely' flew out of his vocabulary, and his tongue thrust forward in search of hers, his hands falling to her upper arms and gripping her tightly. When she sighed in pleasure, Reid suddenly realized what he was doing and jumped back as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice on him.

"Prentiss, I—" Reid wasn't sure what to say, but he decided that he damn well wasn't going to apologize for what had just happened. Not when he'd been waiting for it for years.

Emily sighed softly. "Thank you," she muttered dumbly.

Reid gave her a confused look. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he _had_ just rendered her pretty much speechless. He took that as a good sign.

XXXXX

Emily watched Reid's retreating form. Had he _really_ just kissed her? And for _God's_ sake, had she _really_ enjoyed it? She sighed. She hadn't even _known_ she was attracted to Reid until this very minute._ Well, __**this**_ _just in..._she thought.

Reid had just asked her to educate him on a simple kiss, and she'd thought that's what it was…

And then, the words from her fortune cookie came tumbling back to her…_Give someone an inch, and they'll take a mile._

She sighed. She would have liked to have been on the receiving end of _that _inch…


End file.
